


always by your side

by captainofthewinter (promisesofhappiness)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/captainofthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve won't give up on Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to 'A perfect denial'

 It's the whole hunt that wears Steve down. Bucky's denial to face him, to see him, talk to him. It's the fact that his best friend, his companion, denies everything that connect them, that makes the perfect soldier crumble and cry in the still of the night. Sam bites his lips ans sighs, turns on the other side and pretends to snore, giving them both the illusion of privacy. In the mornings Steve is his usual self, shoulders firmly set and eyes hard focused on the road ahead. The only thing that proves to Sam that it was all some weird bit of imagination is the forced smile of Steve's face and the barely there redness in the corners of his eyes. He tries to be there, urges Steve to talk to him, but he shrugs and goes into the cafe to order some coffee. He walks into the rain, shoulders hunched and head down. If his eyes are redder when he returns, Sam in not the wiser.

 Natasha tries to tell Steve that the Winter Soldier does not think or act like James Buchanan Barnes, that he's an entirely different persona. Miraculously, Steve actually listens to her, and they find themselves in a wild chase after barely there traces around Europe. Steve breaks down in Vienna, where Barnes has left them a message in the form of a decaying corpse and a hastily writen message practicaly pleading Steve not to follow him. Steve openly sobs, right in front of Sam, and his body is literally wrecked by the force. That's when he tells Sam that for him Bucky was more than just a friend, that he always loved Bucky, even though Bucky never showed signs of liking poor little Steve back. They rest for two days and go on, until, in Ukraine, Steve disappears, telling some to wait for his call.

 Steve just follows his hunch, and soon the door of the less than acceptable hostel opens to reveal Bucky. He has cut his hair, but didn't bother to shave, just like Steve. For a moment, he feels concious of his ragged appearence,long hair - longest than ever- and stumbly jaw. Bucky just stares at him for some moments, and steps aside, lets him in. They talk in low voices, almost intimate, and Bucky speaks of revenge and getting more information. Steve thinks of the torture Bucky must have endured and his blood runs hot. He agrees. 

* * *

 The have just returned from a too risky mission, taking down a shifty fellow, and Bucky was almost gravely injured. had it not been for Sam's quick movements, he would have ended up in the intensive care. So, it's all Steve can do, to haul Bucky up on the wall and kiss him, trying to show his how much he loved him, he always had. Waiting for rejection and disgust, he's taken by surprise when Bucky kisses back just as fiercely.

The kiss some more, and Steve trails kisses down Bucky's neck, sucks on the surprisingly soft skin. He smells like musk and some soft cologne they bought to share, because showers were not easy to come by on the road. They move to the bedroom, sheading their clothes in the process. Bucky is momentarily conscious of his arm, but Steve shushes him with a kiss and more on the patch were metal connects with skin. He is soft and careful, and makes Bucky moan, lodge metal fingers in his still long hair and pull, not push.

 Bucky is surprisingly docile under him, all soft moans and glassy eyes, red,red lips searching his, and Steve is struck by the realisation that Bucky loves him,too. So he doubles his efforts and trails down the strong, supple body, kisses the insides of soft thighs and takes Bucky in his mouth, careful of his teeth. It earns him a loud moan from Bucky's red, swollen lips, and some soft curses, because, damn it Steve, warn a man. Steve would smile, if he could, but his mouth is busy, so he goes on, hums and moans. It drives Bucky wild, and he's loud, louder than Steve remembers. It must mean he's doing it right. So he continues, holding Bucky's twitching hips down, ignoring his cries that he's cumming, fuck  Steve. Soon, there's warm liquid filling his mouth and Steve fights to swallow,  but a few drops escape the corners of his mouth. It makes Bucky moan when Steve goes up to kiss him.

"Jesus Steve, you'll be the death of me" he says, breathless, and Steve frowns.

"You are not being funny, you jerk" he says, lifting up. But bucky tags his to the bed and araps his right hand around Steve, murmuring an apology.

"I love you, you punk" he says while he tugs Steve of, and, if it makes him cum faster, well, nobody has to know.

 


End file.
